


Look Alive Sunshine

by youare4



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Gen, M/M, Na Na Na (Music Video), On the Run, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, SING (Music Video), Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:24:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youare4/pseuds/youare4
Summary: Fall in love with your best friend? Check.Meet your brother who you haven't seen in years? Check.Attempt to throw over a Big Brother style hierarchy to prevent an assassination? Che- Wait, what?





	Look Alive Sunshine

_"Hit me baby one more ti-"_ **(lmao)**

"Gerard!"

"Mikey?" Gerard shouted, turning down the radio.

"Yep, that's me." Mikey responded throwing open Gerard's closet.

"What are you doing here? Mom told me that you died!"

Mikey stopped and snorted "Of course She'd tell you that, I guess she didn't want to deal with having a Rebel for a son."

"A what?" Gerard asked stepping closer to his brother.

"You know, a Rebel!" Mikey responded, obviously annoyed.

"Dude, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"They're like the outlaws of Battery City, come on Gerard they should've told you this at 'orientation' you dumbass!" Mikey shouted, putting air quotes around the word 'orientation'

"First of all, don't call me a fucking dumbass, Second of all, I skipped that shit, I wasn't about to sit still for three hours listening to some dumb pre-recorded speech anyway."

"Good, that shit brainwashes you anyway." Mikey started "But on the bad side of things, I'm going to have to explain a lot, now put this on" he finished throwing him a blue leather jacket.

"Get in." Gerard sat in the back car seat. "Where does Frank live? " Mike asked flipping open a laptop. "On the corner of Fifth and Cherry, why do you ask?" Gerard responded. Just then a siren blared and the sky got dark. "Shit. " Mikey floored the gas and took a sharp left.

By the time they got there, Mikey yanked Gerard out of the car and went up to knock on the door. A short woman with dark black hair answered.

They stared at each other until Mikey spoke up "You knew it was gonna happen at some point."

Frank's mother sighed.

"M'kay, Frank!" She shouted back.

Frank came running down the stairs stopping when he saw Gerard. 

As they were walking out Frank's mom shouted once more "Be careful out there, we don't know if _they_ know about him."   
"We'll try."

"Who are you?" Frank asked, looking at Mikey. "Mikey Way, at your service." He responded.

"Where are we going?" Frank asked again a few minutes later. "Gotta get some things from Pete." He responded. "Who's that, your boyfriend? " Frank joked. Mikey just rolled his eyes

The car just sped up as they got closer to their destination, the sky getting darker. Mikey stopped the car when they reached a large metal wall. Gerard peered out the window to see the wall extend up, forming a dome over the whole town. 

"There should be a box of sorts back there, take it out." Frank pulled a small wooden box from under his seat and handed it to Mikey who flipped it open and pulled out what looked to be an ID card.

Mikey stepped out of the car and walked up to a panel. He flashed the card and a loud whirring noise began to sound. A door opened showing miles upon miles of desert ahead of them.

Mikey hopped back in starting the car. He slammed the gas, though for about fifteen seconds.

Frank turned back behind them, watching the town disappear from view. "What about the door?" He asked Mikey who kept his eyes focused on the seemingly endless road. "It closes on its own" he responded, "Hold on, its gonna get a little bumpy." Mikey took a left veering off the road.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you have a brother who you thought was dead for the last eight years of your life?" Frank said turning to Gerard. "Apparently," Gerard replied looking out the window. "So tell me the full story."  
"Well according to what I was told he ran away when he was nine, and then killed himself," Gerard explained. "You actually believed that?" Miley snorted "I mean I _did_ run away, but I was found,"

"By who?" But before Frank could get a response, Mikey slammed on the breaks.

"Get out." Mikey mumbled. They did as they were told, leaving the car.

Gerard tilted his head in confusion. What the hell was Mikey doing?

They watched Mikey pull out a key and seem to stick it in the ground. But instead of kicking up dirt, he pulled open metal trapdoor, gesturing for them to enter.

Gerard complied, but Frank stayed behind hesitant. "What makes me think that you aren't walking us to our death?" Frank asked.

"This." Mikey replied, pushing him in. 

"Please state name." A voice chimed in with.   
"Mikey."   
" 'Mikey' not in system."  
"Fuck this machine." Mikey mumbled, knocking on the metal door.

"Pete, it's me open up!" he shouted.

They could hear mumbling and footsteps on the other side.

"What do you want?" Pete shouted.   
"Come on dude, it's me, Mikey!" Mikey convinced.

After a gasp and some indistinct shouting, the door flung open and a small man with pastel blond hair and a black tank with matching leather pants roped Mikey into a bear hug.

He then saw Frank and dropped him.

 _"This him?"_ Pete mouthed to Mikey   
Miley nodded, mouthing back _"You got the dice?"_ Pete nodded, inviting them in.

After walking down a flight of metal stairs, they walked into a surprisingly large, nicely furnished, house.

Hallway to the left, kitchen to the right, and more stairs leading down.

Pete walked them into the kitchen, gesturing for them to sit at a wooden table as he went to walk down the stairs farther.

A few minutes later he returned with a giant (which was a bit of an exaggeration, but he was still fairly tall compared to the rest) brunette, wearing a blue hoodie and jeans.

He sat down at the table across from Frank and spoke with a soft voice.

"Frank, have you ever met your father?"  
"Uh, no?"

The man sighed, briefly glancing at Pete.

"How much do you know about him?"  
"Dunno, not a lot, knew he was important and that's about it."

"M'kay, how much do you know about your pow-"

"Dallon, we agreed not to mention it to him until we were done with the mission!" Pete interrupted

"Unless," Dallon reasoned  
"I mean if it happens, it happens Pete!" Mikey exclaimed.

Frank worryingly glanced at Dallon, then Pete, then to Gerard. He opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly shut it, realizing that this shouldn't be something he should ask questions about.

"Let me ask if that's alright," Gerard spoke, grabbing their attention "What exactly are we doing?"

"Ah, that." Dallon said, "You know how Mark lost the election right?" He said pointing behind him to a poster that read,

**HOPPUS vs URIE**  
**2017**  
**Vote Now!**

"Well it was because he got paralyzed and had to step down though," Frank said.

"Though it wasn't the car crash that did him in."


End file.
